Sentry (comic)
Sentry is a comic book character who debuted in issue #3. Sentry serves as a main contestant on the Yellow Team. Plot The Contest's Second Phase With Ares Sentry made his debut as a member of the Yellow Team, when he swooped up Ares after the latter called out to him. Sentry told Ares that there was no need to shout, since Sentry could hear him.''Contest of Champions'' #3 Sentry flies Ares to a different location. He explains that his Sentry-Senses can tell when the two Elders, The Collector and The Grandmaster, have their eyes on them, and that currently they are not being watched, so now they have a window to talk to each other. Ares then shouts that he will beat up Sentry. A confused Sentry asks why Ares is being so hostile to him. Ares explains that Sentry him, but Sentry says that he has a code against killing. Ares tells Sentry that he has seen Sentry's "other face", and that Ares knows who Sentry truly is. Sentry, still confused, says that he has always been the Sentry and that Emmerick is dead. When Ares asks who Emmerick is, Sentry tells him "no one", before shouting that "he's not the Void". When Ares asks who mentioned the Void, Sentry punches him in the face, knocking Ares out.''Contest of Champions'' #4 Saving Bullseye and Defeat When Stick attempts to kill Bullseye with her own sais, Sentry appears and stops him, saying that no one will die while he's around, and that Stick wouldn't like it if he made Sentry angry. Stick somehow defeats Sentry, and Ares asks him how. Stick tells Ares that he'll tell him when the time is right. The Contest's Third Phase Strategy Punisher 2099, the Yellow Team's Summoner, tells the team that, since The Collector got cocky and accepted The Grandmaster's six-on-six challenge, they need to execute the entire Red Team. Sentry tells Punisher 2099 that he didn't sign up for murder; Venom reminds him that none of them signed up, they were kidnapped. Punisher 2099 tells the Yellow Team that they will need to execute Maestro, Summoner of the Red Team, as well. Madame Hydra, replacement of the Hulk, tells Punisher 2099 that Maestro is not the one who brought them into this mess, and then asks what will stop them from taking their revenge on him. Punisher 2099 simply tells her to "try it", since it will be fun, before the Yellow Team is teleported to the Deadlands to do battle.''Contest of Champions'' #5 Personality Sentry is a bona fide pacifist, as seen when he did not kill Ares when he easily could have. As such, he was confused as to why Ares was being so hostile to him. Sentry's pacifism is also seen before The Contest's Third Phase; when Punisher 2099 told the Yellow Team that their job was to execute the entirety of the Red Team, Sentry objected to this. In fact, Sentry is such a pacifist that he refused to allow Stick to kill Bullseye. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight:' Sentry has the power of flight, as seen when he picked up Ares and flew him elsewhere. It is also implied that he is flying when he prevents Stick from killing Bullseye. *'Superhuman Strength:' Sentry is stronger than a normal human, as shown when he easily picked up Ares, and also when Sentry knocked out Ares, an Olympian, with one punch. *'Superhuman Speed:' Sentry is faster than a normal human, as shown when he swooped up Ares before Gamora or Guillotine could react. *'Superhuman Senses:' Called "Sentry-Senses" by Sentry, he can tell when The Collector or The Grandmaster are watching him in the middle of battle. He was also able to hear Ares calling out to him from (if what Bullseye says is true) several blocks away. Appearances References Navigation Category:Comic Book Character